United Unions
by WonderfulRainbows
Summary: The nations that formed a union with Francine always has a special spot in her heart. Nyo!France x Multi


Hetalia and the characters all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya

A/N: I don't think there is much stories about female France and I was wondering why.

I don't know why but I just adore female France, she just attracts me. She is simply beautiful in her own way. I would like to let people view female France or at least inspire people to write more of female France.

Feel free to recommend any female France stories, I would love to read them!

This isn't accurate, I just didn't bother searching up who ended the union first; the only accurate thing is that these countries did form unions with each other. At the bottom, I will talk more about historical context.

* * *

**_Auld Alliance (Scotland and France Alliance)_**

Francine remembers the first time that it came up. The whole alliance thing, and she remembers the fact that she had glared at her king who had decided to form a union between Scotland and her dear country. She pursed her lips during the whole meeting to show her distaste for the whole union.

The man representing Scotland or Écosse wasn't any better, although he look exotic and all, appearance wasn't going to make her disapproval for this union disappear. The man was very tall, had red hair with emerald-green eyes paired with those hideous eyebrows. She shivered at the thought of his eyebrows which occupied her mind throughout the meeting.

How could anyone have such _eyebrows_ perhaps was he cursed by a witch? Well, whatever at least she didn't have them.

"What's your name?" The man had asked.

Francine's jaw clenched up, and she bitterly spat out, "You know that you are supposed to introduce yourself before you ask for my name."

He had the audacity to smirk, and crossed his arms, a series of scars on his arms, "Feisty girl. The name is Alistair."

"Francine." She turned away from him and focused on the final union ceremony. It was legally finalized on the paper but the ceremony doesn't happen until another three days where Francine get bombarded by her Queen, who forced her to 'pretty' up for the ceremony.

The ceremony was dull. Too plain and pretty much wasn't to Francine's taste; Alistair kissed her like he was being forced to, and there was no sweetness or affection in the kiss. The kiss doesn't last a second and as soon as they sealed the deal, Alistair was gone. That was Francine's first union with a nation since she came out from Ancient Rome's rule.

She ended up sleeping alone in their house, rarely seeing the taller red haired man until it was required they were together. It's almost another thirty years before she finally gets something out of the union, she met little Angleterre, Alistair's cute little brother, and he pretty much stayed with Francine and Alistair for most of his life.

Francine almost took to Angleterre like her own. Pampering the clumsy and messy boy. It doesn't hit her that eventually, little Angleterre will grow up to become a country of his own. It doesn't hit her until it's too late.

The rummaging get her attention and there's a dreadful feeling in her stomach that tells her to expect the worst. She gets up from her bed, and finds a tall young man standing by the door, and it reeks of blood, and she would have screamed at Angleterre for dirtying her house had it not been for the fact he was covered in blood.

"Angleterre?" Francine called out in alarm.

Now that she was looking at Angleterre properly, he had grown considerably bigger at this point since their initial meeting almost two centuries ago. He was almost the same height as her—when had he grown so much?

"Yes?" Angleterre answered, and his voice is straining with exhaustion.

"Are you leaving?"

Angleterre gave her an exhausted look, and he was covered in blood from head to toe. He brushed back his messy blond hair, the very similar emerald eyes looking into Francine's soul. "Yes."

Francine frowned, it wasn't like she could stop him right here and right now. It was inevitable that he would become a country of his own but there was another implication and the fact that this was progressing meant she and Alistair were both losing their grips on Angleterre. She stood up and Angleterre hadn't made any move to leave the house yet.

She wrapped her thin arms around Angleterre because it might as well be the last that she will see him without viewing him as an enemy. Angleterre stiffen, taking her hand before pressing a kiss on the back of her knuckles and just like that, he was gone.

Francine slept alone once again. The warmth in her heart falling into despair and Alistair was nowhere to be found. She sobbed softly to herself because everything just felt so overwhelming.

The next morning, she wakes up to an empty house.

Her frown deepen, and she grabbed a blue cloak, wrapping it around her thin form and walked over to the neighbour's house. She didn't bother knocking, storming into the bedroom and her blue eyes flickered from her "husband's" sleeping form to the woman beside him, snoring away.

She sighed, shaking her head because she's always known about Alistair's little affairs with women around city but she's never actually seen it for herself and now, she can't seem to bring herself to get angry or utter out a single word about their little Angleterre leaving.

Francine shuts the door behind her and walked off. Wrapping the blue cloak around herself tighter, and it stings because the cloak was a gift she received the day after her union with Alistair—no with Écosse.

She finally stopped walking when she arrived at a nearby pond, she sat down by the pond watching her reflection and her blue eyes swelled up before the warm tears slowly drop into the lake.

Was this feeling of betrayal?

Was this how it felt like to give all your love to your lover only not to be return?

But did she really love him?

Or was the pain of Angleterre leaving the one causing her pain?

She must have been sitting there for a while because a hand landed on her shoulder, and Écosse was standing behind her, rubbing the back of his neck. His expression remain passive, and they don't speak to each other.

They're both holding hands and they sit side by side until the sky is filled with unblinking stars. They both finally stand up, dusting herself off before they made their way back to their boss' office, and declared an end to the French-Scottish Union.

The Auld Alliance lasted almost three centuries, and with witnesses around, they officially broke their union with a simple departure kiss—perhaps this was the second time in their whole union that she touched Alistair, the first having been at the start of their union.

The kiss, at least, lasted longer this time around. The doors shut, and she pressed her fingers against her lips.

Perhaps she did love him.

But just not in the way, he loved her. She looked out the window, spotting his red hair moving in the distance.

Yeah, she loved him but not in the way he loved her.

**Extra**

"Scotland?" His boss called out.

Alistair jerked his head back, his emerald eyes tearing away from his former 'wife'. Though, it surely never felt like a relationship, but more like two strangers forced to live together.

It had been a shame since he did fall in love with her in the first place. Their relationship was never meant to progress any further than strangers. He sighed, brushing his hair back, Francine never truly loved him the way he loved her.

He removed the ring on his finger and tossed it away.

Pausing a second before he picked it back up and jumped on his horse. "Shall we go?"

His boss gave him a puzzling look before nodding his head. Alistair led the expedition out of the country, burying the memories to a hidden lock, he wished that it would never come up again.

He loved her.

But she never loved him the way he did.

* * *

**NOTES**:

The Auld Alliance was an alliance that began in 1295-1560 (~265 years of alliance) between the Kingdom of Scotland and France for the purpose of controlling England.

I imagine that the relationship between Francine and Alistair as lovers isn't the best. I imagine that they are both being forced into this union in order to keep control over England therefore, it was more like a business-love-relationship. However, I did indicate that it was a love at first sight for Alistair, which I believe is true because, let's be honest, even as a guy, France was a hella good looking country.

But I do believe that Alistair did love Francine but he sort of knew that Francine was simply in this because her boss told her. He started cheating on her in hopes that she will explode and demand him to drop all his 'women.' Much to his disappointment, it never happened.

Alistair feels that constant lack of romantic love, even though Francine acts like a good wife to him. But I believe spending such a long time with each other had sparked a 'familial' love (i.e. they love each other as family members).

Also, guys, I managed to find a picture of Scotland x Female France, and it was just so perfect ;-;

-Wonderfulrainbows


End file.
